


Falling from Darkness to Light

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Ending Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when Dru realizes that Spike loves Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling from Darkness to Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: fall

She filled his heart like a vast dark hole stretching across the place where his soul had been, but it wasn't hers any longer. She'd been watching for months. Something new grew in his heart, which was also in her since she was his heart. It was all very confusing.

Light, in his heart was a tiny spark of light. The light bloomed into a star, a rose, a love. It was the Slayer, and she'd stolen his heart. Drusilla screamed in terror as the ground opened beneath her feet, leaving her nothing solid, nothing to stand on. She fell.


End file.
